How Minefictions is today
Period of Reclusion Minefictions was once created by The Mysterious Noob, a person attempting to create a fraud wiki from my understanding. Reclusion began at the creation of this wiki and ended in early 2018 when EnderChas adopted the wiki. Notable New Users: EnderChas, ScribbledEggs, CannibalCarrot, Bella1963, The Mysterious Noob (now demoted due to inactivity) Period of Sisterhood Chas adopted this wiki after discovering it. The Mysterious Noob was inactive and was there-off demoted. This was when many arrived. This wiki was the sister to the main Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki, and a place to write Minecraft Fanfictions. Sisterhood began when Chas adopted the wiki and ended when MasterFrown0704 announced that he would be retiring from MCCW because of Chas, and Chas was permabanned. Notable New Users: Yoshfico123, TheMysteriousHood, Tangyhyperspace the fish, CZHouzit, SCP-Deadlock, Chipper the Crow, LuckyGuy2017/whistler2416 (43.224 IPs), EnderMaster45, StarglowGravityGun, DekuDesu!, Willzombie Period of Haven Chas was banned on the MCCW permanently because of his past atrocities. This wiki became filled with Chas Supporters and conflict. Many people tore into the local articles and war was in full swing. The war ended when a treaty was proposed. The situation and Chas' block was to be discussed in a few months. Notable New Users: MasterFrown0704, GatlerFX, Prism55Writes, Rogue maltron, An Enderman, YOUTUBEMANI5, Mod Sayori, WhoWatchesTheToasters Period of Trust Hazard to Peace: whistler2416 threatened to break Chicken10's legs unless Chas got unbanned on MCCW. Chicken pointed out that he could not unban Chas since Chas was banned by higher rank users, so Chicken could do nothing. Then out of nowhere, The Mysterious Noob returned. Roblox Skirmish: Roblox543 declared war against EnderChas for banning him (fairly) on the Roblox Creepypasta Wiki. He also declared war against MCCW (reasons are unknown for why). Roblox543 surrendered once he realised he was greatly outnumbered. Then a treaty was proposed and things were fine for a while. Notable New Users: Chicken10, The Mysterious Noob, Roblox543 (returned from hiatus) Period of Chaos Roblox543: Roblox543 came back, angered because Chas and JoeBee James (RCW admin) refused to shorten his block on the Roblox Creepypasta Wiki. He made a war wiki, but it was reported to VSTF by multiple users and quickly closed. Later on, Prism55Writes informed Chas that someone was making fake accounts to impersonate him and Chas went and reported these accounts to FANDOM staff and they got blocked. Later on, Roblox543 decided to impersonate DekuDesu! on a fake account but was quickly blocked once again. MCCW vs. Minefictions: Chas broke the peace treaty in late March by trying to start conflict with Yosh on a wiki he made for the purpose of contacing others privately. Yosh put up a post, telling users to ignore Chas about Wikia issues, and that the MCCW would not engage in the 2nd May peace talks. Chas threatened to report Yosh to FANDOM if they didn't reassess the situation, but Prism promised Chas that even if Yosh wasn't present at the talks, he would be there to talk. Later on, Prism tried to convince Chas to stop trying, and Chas reported Yosh and Blitz to FANDOM and got them permabanned. A day later, he was banned across FANDOM for a week for blackmail. Period of Fraternity After a long discussion, Chas and MasterFrown0704 decided to make a compromise. Chas will have a repent trial on MCCW until December, but if he break the rules, he will be banned again. Tangy, Carrot and Rogue were also unbanned on MCCW for a repent trial until December (Tangy, as of 12th May, failed his), and peace has been restored. However, Chas has been permabanned from the wiki due to sockpuppeting while blocked. Period of Rebuilding Again Chas was globally blocked across Fandom due to causing major drama. This wiki had been inactive so The Mysterious Noob's decision is to make Necromonium the new Minefictions Wiki Owner. He was promoted by CannibalCarrot. Now this is the period where Necromonium begins his new ownership. Notable New Users: Necromonium Period of Death Currently, the wiki is under few, if not no, ownership. Chas is still banned from Minefictions, and Necromonium, sometime after March 2019, got disabled and disappeared. Currently, the only users that edit are anons. Rarely, users check this wiki. However, a restructuring is under way.